


Caught between Honor and Heart - Secrets among the castle walls

by furidojasutin



Series: Caught between Honor and Heart [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: I totally forgot that I gave laxus two more first names lmfao, Implied Sexual Content, In this Story at Least, M/M, Prince Laxus, abuse mention, ivans just such an asshole, knight freed, knight sting, only implied though thus the T rating, royal au, teacher rufus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: After sharing dangerous intimacy, Freed has to make his way back to his own room. The castle is quiet at night but not lifeless - and this very night he comes across a situation that serves as instant reminder of the risk Laxus and him are taking every day and every night.Laxus has a meeting with his future wife the next morning.





	Caught between Honor and Heart - Secrets among the castle walls

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3! :) This one's got a bit of Stingus (Sting x Rufus) in it, too! I never personally got into this ship but my best friend loved it a lot and when I wrote this part I decided to throw them in there because she liked the AU very much and I also wrote it to cheer her up back then. Anyway- enjoy!

He knew it was dangerous but it felt so good to lie cuddled up next to him. _They_ knew that it was dangerous and that the tiniest mistake would entail severe consequences for them both.

But at this moment Freed cared precious little and the same could be said about the prince lying beside him, gloriously naked and bathing in the aftermath of something entirely amazing. Just let them have this, even if it wasn’t for long.

Two months had passed ever since the captain of the knights learned about the unfortunate news that Laxus, prince of Kingdom Fiore, Ivan Dreyar’s son, was going get married. It was something both of the two men wanted to avoid for as long as possible.

Weeks ago when Laxus told him about it, upset and desperate, neither of them assumed that they would end up lying in bed together like this at some point. Freed had fallen in love with the prince not long after he got the spot as caotain in Ivan's royal guard but he kept concealing his feelings because it was not only horribly wrong but would get Laxus in unnecessary trouble. 

Weeks ago, when he stood in the prince’s room and tried to soothe him after hearing these news, he almost kissed him. Almost. 

Weeks ago Freed thought that it would have made everything worse and just more complicated, and that was definitely something he wanted to avoid. For both their sake’s.

Now though… now everything was different.

It wasn’t the first time the two of them found themselves huddled under the prince’s blanket, skin to skin, savoring a feeling of warmth neither of the men were used to. Ever since their first, unexpected kiss they started to meet in such privacy as often as the circumstances permitted them to. But that would soon get harder as well. Laxus was still going to get married after all.

_I have failed_ , Freed thought to himself more often than he would like to, _I promised him that I would find a way to prevent the marriage from happening_. But what, what was he supposed to do? He, a captain of the royal guard?

This very thought crossed the green-haired man’s mind and his brows furrowed in the process. The only sounds in the room was their breathing, no more rustling of the blanket, no more quiet gasps and choked moans of pleasure. One too loud noise could cost him his head. And what would happen to Laxus if someone was to find them like this… ?

“Your Highne–”

“Are you honestly going to call me that again?” Laxus gruff but hushed voice interrupted Freed and he turned his head. “We just slept together and you’re already going to call me by this formal title again?” He knew Freed tended to do such things. He didn’t know why though and he didn’t like it. No, he didn’t want this formality.

“My apologies… Laxus.” For a moment Freed felt ashamed of himself, knowing that Laxus was right. That was just weird and if he was being honest with himself then he wasn’t really fond of this formal title anymore either. 

Sighing he shifted a little, turning onto his side and causing his green bangs to fall in front of his face. He had to brush them away, wanting to focus on the prince properly. “I was merely thinking of–.”

But again he got interrupted. “I know.” Laxus stared up at the ceiling. “Is it wrong that I just want to enjoy these moments with you and not think of that bastard of a father and his stupid ways of ruling this kingdom? Stupid rules, stupid marriage.”

Freed could hear the bitterness in Laxus’ voice. It wasn’t like he wanted to think of it but more often than not it was difficult to forget about these circumstances. 

“No, it is not. I too wish to enjoy everything we can have, Laxus. Even if these moments are rare and don't last all too long.” And they were dangerous, but too wonderful and fulfilling to drop. Not that his feelings for the prince would make it easier to just drop all of this anyway… And now that he knew that Laxus returned his feelings it would be even harder.

Freed didn’t receive a response after this and he supposed that he got the blond to think again as well. He didn’t mean to interrupt the comfortable moment of them just savoring the warm feelings of the aftermath of their intimacy, though he would have to leave any moment anyway.

When a few minutes passed and the silence was still present, the greenet slowly began to shift and crawl to the edge of the huge royal bed at last. He carefully stretched his limbs and suppressed a low groan before proceeding to run his fingers through his long emerald strands of hair.

Even though it was in the middle of the night he still had to make sure that he looked proper when he left Laxus’ room and wandered through the long hallways over to his own bedroom. The castle was never entirely sleeping, and the two of them were just one example.

Freed, immersed in his own thoughts again, hardly noticed that Laxus had moved shortly after he noticed that the captain was shifting away. It was the soft kiss that got pressed to his shoulder that caused him to blink and briefly close his eyes before he sighed. “Your Highness…”

“I ordered you not to call me that when we are alone, didn’t I? You shouldn’t be constantly ignoring the orders from your prince.”

That actually caused Freed’s lips to curl into a chuckle. That was true. Laxus had repeated this request, no, _demand_ so very often and yet the title slipped past his lips over and over again. He did tend to question some of his orders or go against them even. Sometimes. When he deemed it necessary. 

Freed's chuckle briefly turned into a smirk and he looked back over his shoulder in challenge. "And I thought that we shouldn't be acting along any lines of formality when we are alone like this. I am not obliged to take any orders from you, Laxus." And he made sure to emphasize his name. 

Laxus huffed but then grinned softly in return. Yea... that was the point of all that. Like this, they were just them. Just Freed and Laxus.  


Shaking his head lightly the greenet turned his head again, playing along after all. Some light-hearted atmosphere was difficult to indulge in among the walls of this castle, so they had to grab each opportunity they got. “But if you so insist, Laxus, will you _allow_ me to get dressed?"

“If I had any other choice then I wouldn’t.”

Freed honestly wouldn’t mind.

Though then Laxus sighed, his grin disappearing. “… but I know that I don’t have a different choice. So, get dressed.”

And that was the sad truth.

Freed nodded but before he stood up and went to gather his garments he leaned back against the other’s body and pressed a kiss against Laxus’ chin. He directed a partly bitter smile at him and then got up from the bed.

Both of them hated this part. Laxus wanted Freed in his bed, beside him. He was the only one who understood him in this goddamned castle. He felt like he got born into a life that fit him the fewest of all.

… at least the times had been better when his grandfather was still King…

Laxus watched his secret lover slip into his clothes, observed how he straightened everything so he looked neat enough to walk through the castle hallways without having to fear that someone would notice anything. Still, the fear was always present somewhere.

They didn’t talk until Freed turned around to face the prince for the last time this night. “I wish you a good night, Laxus. We’ll see each other when the sun has risen again.”

All the blond did was to nod, the bitter smile that could still be seen on the knight’s face paining him. But then he went back to lie down. “Good night, Freed.”

They both knew that during the day there was about not a single chance for them to be with each other like they had been for the past two hours. This was all they got. Some hours every now and then, sometimes far less, and just at night or some rare exceptions by daylight.

Freed let his gaze linger on Laxus for a moment longer but then retreated and made sure to leave the room as silently as possible. To get to his room he had to walk down a couple of hallways and each time he prayed that no one would notice something or cross paths with him at this late hour.

By no means would he have anticipated that it would be _him_ who noticed something else that night.

While sneaking through the castle he was grateful for the fact that he was able to walk soft-footed without even trying to. Many times he had startled other people in the past by suddenly appearing behind them, and it was as satisfying as it came in handy at times.   


Part of his thoughts were still roaming around the blond prince and the minutes of quiet and dangerous passion they had shared. He had realized fairly quick that he didn’t want to lose this again. He didn’t want to lose _him_. But Laxus and him had spoken about their fears seldom if ever. It was enough that they both knew the consequences that would follow if they got caught.

So his heart naturally began to race when he suddenly took note of different, hushed noises.

Immediately he froze on the spot, sliding closer to the wall and shifting so none of the torches would reveal him by showing his shadow. Staying utterly silent he barely dared to breathe and his mind was already seeking for a believable excuse for him to be straying around here at this late hour.

_ He was so close to his own bedroom, why did he have to meet someone now, goddammit! _

Freed didn’t move one single inch and he could only hope that whoever was there would be leaving quickly as he was forced to pass this hallway if he wanted to get to his room… but then he suddenly froze completely once more.

He could make out at least one of the voices. Could it be…? No, impossible! Greenish blue eyes widened. What if it was… He had to find out. 

Quickly thinking about how to proceed, his brows furrowed. Could he take this risk? What if it wasn’t what he thought it was after all? Then again he would have to show himself one way or another.

Thus, after the decision was made, he loudly cleared his throat and listened with contentment how the hushed noises died down in an instant. Of course they would go rigid just like he did a moment ago. Their hearts must be pounding in their chests right now and after being sure that they knew that someone might be around, Freed decided to take one of the torches off the wall and turned around the corner.

It was a scene he had expected and yet he was left in complete surprise for a moment. 

Two blond men stared back at him in shock. No, there was more to it. There wasn’t only shock but utter _fear_ that was blazing in their eyes, Freed was able make out that much in the dim light the torch offered him.

He would never fail to note this characteristic mask, and never would he fail to recognize one of his man-at-arms. One of them was leaned back against the wall and now that he actually saw them it was practically a confirmation of his previous assumption. They had shared kisses and were possibly about to lose themselves in them.

“Captain…!” One of the blond men, the one with short hair, finally rediscovered his voice but it was impossible to miss the quiver of dread in it.

At this moment Freed had troubles to keep a certain imagination out of his own mind so he struggled to keep a completely emotionless mien as he spoke. It was terrible to see them in such fear. “Sting Eucliffe, one of my man-at-arms, together with Rufus Lore, the prince’s teacher for music and manners. This is a sight I did not expect to witness this night.”

It seemed just as if the ever so composed and prepared Mister Lore had lost his voice to the shock he experienced, and Sting Eucliffe, one of his best knights, appeared to be just as frozen. But he found himself capable of answering at least. “Captain, please give us the chance to explain what-”

“The inevitable consequences for this deed are grave, I do believe that both of you are aware of this.” Freed’s expression was stern when he spoke up again, not revealing anything about his true intention.

“Captain-”

“It was naive of you to think that this place would be anywhere near safe to commit such actions.”

“-please let us-”

“I believe you can imagine what would have transpired if someone else found you here, at this hour, getting intimate with each other. Two men, on top of that.”

Sting’s mouth opened once more but it quickly closed again when he processed what his captain had just said. What if… _someone else_ …? He exchanged a quick look with Rufus who looked just as astonished as the knight, but then he turned back to fix his fearful gaze on Freed and finally found himself being able to speak again. “Are you saying that-”

Freed briefly closed his eyes and exhaled softly. He had kept his voice on a low level throughout the entire conversation, though now he tried to speak even quieter. Letting his gaze roam for a moment he finally shifted a bit closer, his gaze stern again but with a new touch of kindness. “Yes. I intend to keep this incident a secret.” He paused, and when he saw that the eyes of both men lit up he quickly cut in before they could say anything. “You should be more cautious with what and where you do something. You are men of honor, devoted to King Ivan and his rules and he will not tolerate such a thing.”

His thoughts had drifted back to Laxus and himself more often than he would like to admit. He couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if they got caught like this, by someone less tolerant than him.

And then he asked himself; would he have let this slide if him and Laxus were not on this intimate level? Would he have given Sting and Rufus away?

No. He hated Ivan’s ways of ruling the kingdom as much as most other people did and he still hoped that, eventually, the moment of his downfall would arrive.

Freed observed how relief and gratitude all the same washed over the two men’s features and they were about to thank him again, though got cut off a second time by the greenet. “Don’t thank me. But take my words into serious consideration. You two should head back to your rooms immediately before I change my mind.”

Neither his voice nor look did leave any room for objection and so the other two men nodded before promptly rushing away. Freed still could see the gratitude in their faces and it just made him emit a sigh before he hung back the torch and continued his own way.

It was a truly dangerous affair. Perhaps this very scene just served as an exact reminder.

A reminder that Laxus and himself had to avoid getting caught at all costs and the mere imagination of this plan failing sent multiple shivers of dread down his spine.

xxx xxx

Laxus had slept oddly well the last night, spending more time with Freed in his sweet dreams, but all of this temporary bliss got crashed in a split second when he remembered that he would be meeting with his future wife today.

Before he left to meet his father at the main hall though he’d made sure to leave a tiny note for the captain of the royal guard to find. He dearly hoped that he would read it.

Half an hour after he had gotten himself ready and slipped away to pass the note into Freed’s room he found himself standing in front of two empty thrones. One obviously belonged to his father, the other to his deceased mother. Ivan hadn’t found another woman to rule by his side yet and Laxus honestly doubted that this would happen anytime soon. The mere thought of someone else taking his dear mother’s place made his stomach twist sickly.

Next to him stood Ivan as they were awaiting their important visitors. Well, they were important to Ivan at least. The prince didn’t give a rat’s ass, to say it very bluntly.

“I still can’t believe that she’s supposed to be younger than me. She looks more like an old crone every time I see her,” Laxus grumbled once the doors went open and two individuals entered the large main hall. 

“Behave,” Ivan snarled as quietly as possible and trying not to lose his obviously faked smile while the princess and her father were coming closer.

Laxus was so so tempted to mumble something else under his breath, however managed to hold himself back after all. This was going to be hell one way or another. How many times had he met her now? A few times for sure. Her looks weren’t appealing to him, nor was her character one he liked. She was just one of those stereotypical, giggling, addle-brained damsels.

Huh, why did Ivan choose her after all? Last choice? Because obviously most other Kings had turned their back on Ivan Dreyar? That didn’t surprise Laxus in the slightest, never had , never would.

Everything had simply gone downhill after his grandfather died.

When Ivan bellowed a way too light-hearted greeting the blond merely kept standing where he is, not showing a single hint of interest. He still didn’t want to marry her and he would make this clear every time they met. He didn’t care about what his father thought. This was nonsense and he was not going to play along.

When he heard his father turning him he just darted a glare at him, grunting. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the indignant pout on the princess’ visage as she looked at her father. _Conceited brat_ , Laxus thought, but one single heartbeat later he heard his father calling his name once more. A new attempt to gain his attention.

“That’s not how you treat a lady, Laxus. What have you been taught?”

Laxus sneered at him. “To slap my wife if she disagrees with my opinion. That’s what you taught me. _Your Majesty_.” Nothing but venom laid in the prince’s voice and it definitely reached Ivan’s senses. The King glared and Laxus could see his hands twitching. Secretly he was thinking, _yes go on and hit me_.

To his disappointment Ivan kept his control and instead turned towards Laxus’ future wife and her father in an attempt to apologize. “You have to excuse my son, he can be quite the rebel at times as you may have noticed already and he is nervous right now. I mean, who would not be with such an enchanting woman in front of their eyes?”

Laxus wanted to barf.

His second thought was that perhaps, if he kept acting this way, that the woman’s father might get suspicious enough to cancel the marriage.

But before he could extend this little notion Ivan had already turned towards him, this time with an almost threatening undertone in his voice.

“You will give her a hand kiss now as is right and proper, Laxus.”

“I will do-”

The sound of the doors falling open had all the people in the room distracted, and god was Laxus grateful when he saw who came to save him from this hell. Right on cue! So Freed had gotten his little note earlier.

“Captain Justine?” Ivan’s eyes narrowed briefly, not knowing who on earth allowed the knight commander to just interrupt them. “What are you doing here?! I believe that I did not permit you to storm in-”

“Your son, Your Majestiy. I apologize if my sudden appearance caused confusion or inconvenience. I am merely following your son’s orders.”

Ivan’s eyes widened further. “My son’s…-” Then he turned, another glare shot at the prince who was still standing there with an expression of utter boredom and obstinacy. “You did-!”

“I did. Now excuse me father, but we have to stay in schedule. Captain Justine will overtake the swordsmanship lesson for today. I should be able to protect my _future wife_ properly, in a case of emergency situation, is that not correct?”

The King’s mouth opened, eyes darting to his future daughter-in-law’s father and then back. Frantically he searched for the right thing to counter, though then Laxus had already turned. “So excuse me now.”

No apology to his future wife. Not even a single glance. He was just focusing on Freed now, and wanted to get out of this hell.

“ _Laxus Artus Sebolt Dreyar!_ ”

Nope, not even his father’s clearly enraged shout could stop him now. 

“Good day, _father_.” The last word was spat out more than spoken, almost a growl, and Laxus turned on his heels, heading towards the huge doors.

Freed had observed the scene in quiet after he’d been silenced by the King, knowing that Laxus could handle the situation. Apart from that, speaking up against Ivan could lead to unforeseen consequences neither of the two young men wanted to consider right now or anytime soon.

But Laxus had a point. He was his son and his only son. Ivan couldn’t just abandon him like that or else the country’s people would become even more suspicious and hostile than they already were.

Freed knew that this was his cue to leave, so before the prince reached the doors he was still standing by he turned as well and disappeared from the King and Laxus’ future wife’s sight. It was a mere moment later that someone followed and the doors feel shut with a bang. Freed swore that he heard the King raging and still shouting something but now his entire focus was on the blond man, not sure whether to scold or to praise him. “That was a risqué move, Your Highness.”

Laxus chuffed. “Not like we’re not having something risqué going on already anyway, correct?” He wore a grim expression, however it softened moments later when he gestured towards the hallway that led to the outside courts. “I wasn’t lying when I told you and now that bastard of my father that I want to go out. Captain Justine, I expect you to provide me with your utter attention.”

A smirk.

While Freed couldn’t help but blink one time. Honestly, he’d always thought that it was kind of odd to hear Laxus speak in this proper manner even though it was what Laxus was supposed to do daily and always.

Not when they were alone, though. And sometimes his proper language slipped even in the presence of the other castle people.

It didn’t take him much longer until the captain wore a smirk that easily rivaled Laxus’, and with a small bow he gave his promise. “I will not disappoint you, Your Highness. It’s an honor to teach you some of my swordsmanship mastery. Are you intending to stay at the courtyard for this task?”

“No.” Laxus could see Freed’s surprise, and it just made his grin widen. “We will go for a ride.”

This statement was more than enough to clear the knight’s mind. A ride? Going somewhere else, most likely unseen by anyone else? 

… some space, some privacy, perhaps?

A smile began to blossom on the greenet’s face. He was aware that it was dangerous still but if they settled for a place that was unsought most of the time… perhaps… they could share a kiss and maybe a bit more.

“I see.”

“Good.” Again Laxus’ features softened further but he knew that neither of them could let their guard down completely when they were still in the castle. So he cleared his throat and straightened his posture. “Get the horses ready, I will meet you outside.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

Their stomach tingled with anticipation at the thought of being alone with one another again so soon. Laxus knew he would have to face his father’s rage later for just leaving the castle without asking him for consent but at the moment he really didn’t care.

One last exchanged smile and then they parted ways. Though definitely not for long.


End file.
